The Dominion Rod
by AdurnaJierda
Summary: I just yanked out a couple things out of a couple books and games and this seemed like something that would be cool... Please review.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This is my first FanFiction story with a plot, so, yeah... Sorry if it's really bad...**

**Thanks from: joshthemonkey**

**Chapter One**

**The Elemaental Wakeup**

(Voice in head)

We were always told that the "big circle in the woods" should be avoided, but we never knew why,

and no one really had an explanation for why. All we knew is that something was there, and it had to

stay there, and anyone who ever went there and came back was my own dad, and he actually talked to

the trees as if they could actually _**hear **_him. He'd leave be gone for two days and be back. But the day the

man in dark armor came, something in the woods stirred, and from there on, it was more like a nightmare. I

mean we couldn't tell if we were awake, or if maybe, we were all having the exact same nightmare.

All we knew, and could later agree upon, was that we were in a world where the elements were always

clashing. They were there and then they weren't. and in those instants, we'd see a shadow on the Moon,

thatlooked suspicously like a man in dark armor.

I don't know how or why, but just one day I _**awoke**_, I guess would be the best word. I just realized that

I saw and knew no one, I was absolutely alone, and I was _**naked?**_

_What the hell?_

"Search his bags, his clothes, everything!" said some far off and deep scratchy voice.

"Verrry nice sword, I wonder who he stole this from?" Said a slightly higher voice.

"Do you think he's wanted?"

"No, but then again, remember the last time..."

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen him that angry, that Elemental. But, we escaped with our lives. **That's **

something to be proud of."

"While that may be true, but I'd rather not risk it and not be able to leave with my head."

"There is definetly truth to that."

"Tie him up and put him with the rest of them!" barked the higher voice.

I felt myself being dragged to my feet and being bound to the back of someone else. I felt bad that I couldn't

walk just yet, I'd be somebody's burden, they'd have to drag me to wherever it was that we were going. I felt

someone hold a cup to my lips and a female voice said "drink young one, drink and wake up, you must walk with us."

I don't know why, but there was something about that voice that I _**had**_ to listen to.

"Where... where are we?" I managed to choke out. "All I remember is fire and water, earth and wind, light and darkness. Ice and lightning, and vines and... and a sword, rushing at me... Then I woke up from what seemed like a deep sleep."

"Yep, then you're definetly an Elemental..." she said, a little sadly. "We're planning a revolt for tonight, but we can't if we have some new guys with nothing under his belt than... Well, never mind, you don't even have a belt."

That's when I realized I was still naked. _OH NO! _"GUARD! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE AND GIVE THIS GUY HIS CLOTHES BACK! THERE'S NOTHING IN THEM! WE ALL KNOW THAT! NOBODY HAD ANYTHING!"

At first I was offended, because, well, back in the dream, I was pretty well off. But then I realized that I had to wake up and smell, and smell... Oh man! What was that I was smelling? It smelled good, something familiar, and I could not only feel it, but I could _**feel it.**_ Like I might be able to make it just like me, or me just like it, or was it the same thing?

As the guard came and gave me my clothes, I thought, _oh well, they're old news now. At least nobody's laughing. My body must've been diffrent in that dream._ "We'll be keeping your sword until, and if, you released."

I was almost stupid enough to ask 'Sword?' but after a sharp stare from the lady brought me back to my senses. "Alright, I guess." She nodded at me and walked on. I realized I was standing and talking coherently, so I was probably expected to start walking, and that's what I did, I just started walking.

"So, I didn't catch your name."

"My name's Telma honey, I look aftereveryone younger than eighteen. So, with you I'd guess sixteen or seventeen?"

"Seventeen."

"Well, then we're gonna get to know eachother a lot better. What's your name?"

What struck me as odd, was that _**I didn't know. **_"I'm not sure..."

"What's your Element?"

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, you just woke up from The Sleep."

"Can I get an explanation for anything around here?"

"Hey, hey, don't you go and get snippy with me. You only just woke up, though, you're bound to have questions."

"Yeah, I have a few..."

"Oh boy, a sarcastic guy. This is gonna be **fun.** So yeah, let's see, we'll start with the very beginning I guess. **We**, are the species know as the Elementals."


End file.
